Freshman Fifteen
by KlaineLuver305
Summary: Based on 5x16: Tested. Blaine is insecure about his weight. When the 'P' bomb gets dropped, everything changes. mpreg!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Blaine: Uh-oh. She's back.**

**Erin: Yes I am.**

**Kurt: What are you planning on doing to us in this story?**

**Blaine: Eating disorder?**

**Kurt: Depression?**

**Blaine: Cancer?**

**Erin: Nope. One of you is pregnant.**

**Blaine: Oh no. Not again.**

**Kurt: *famous bitch glare* I am so glad you don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Could this be the 'Freshman Fifteen?'" Blaine asked himself in the mirror one day. His mustard yellow skinny jeans-which normally fit him-wouldn't button. Blaine didn't realize a newfound love for 'cronuts'-a cross between a croissant and a doughnut-would result in weight gain. He went for a 5 AM jog every morning, threw up every morning-not on purpose; he would never do that after seeing what Marley had to go through to get rid of her bulimia, and did ab exercises that his gym teacher at Dalton taught him every day, so he didn't get why he had been gaining weight.

"Probably," Kurt answered Blaine's rhetorical question. Blaine tensed when he heard the voice, but then relaxed when he realized it was just Kurt.

"Oh my God, Kurt. You scared me," Blaine shouted, putting a hand on his heart in mock-fear.

"Why are you insecure about your weight?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. It's just...since getting to New York, you've just been getting more and more handsome every second. And I just keep getting fatter," Blaine answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to add another jog to my routine. And after that: 50 crunches and reverse crunches."

"Are you sure you're not a carrier?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, we went to the clinic with Sam and Artie earlier this week. If I am a 'carrier,' whatever that is, I would've found out then," Blaine answered.

"Blaine, it's not an STD," Kurt informed him. "A carrier is a man who has the ability to conceive and carry a child for nine months."

"You've been reading too much fanfiction to believe that shit is real," Blaine retorted.

"Blaine, I don't know what that is," Kurt replied.

"Kurt, I'm not pregnant," Blaine yelled.

"Prove it," Kurt stated, tossing a pregnancy test at Blaine.

"Fine," Blaine responded, walking into the bathroom.

Blaine sat on the bathtub after peeing on the stick.

_5 minutes left_

Blaine laughed. He never thought that he-as a guy-would be waiting on a pregnancy test at 18. But here he was. Sure, he and Kurt had unprotected sex once or twice in the heat of the moment, and, yes, he was having all the symptoms. But he had just started at NYADA, and it could be stress.

_4_ _minutes left_

He put his head in his hands and cried. Blaine didn't know what a carrier was ten minutes before, and now he might be pregnant. It was just starting to sink in that this 'mpreg' thing wasn't just something only in the world of fanfiction, but it was real and natural.

_3 minutes left_

He partly blamed his family for not knowing about carriers. He was raised by very strict Christian parents who strictly followed the Bible. Which means once he came out, his parents kicked him out. He had to apply for scholarship and room and board at Dalton if he wanted to live somewhere.

_2 minutes left_

If he had known about carriers, he would've forced Kurt to wear a condom every time. Even if neither of them were carriers. Doctors could be wrong.

_1 minute left_

If the test was positive, Blaine would puke. Even though it was Kurt's idea to take the test, he had no idea how to tell him.

_Time to look_

A plus sign flashed up at him, mocking him.

"Kurt, you were right. I'm a carrier, and I'm pregnant," Blaine revealed.

"Blaine, that's amazing!" Kurt yelled.

"What's amazing?" Rachel asked, walking into the apartment.

"He's been throwing up, gaining weight around the stomach area, having mood swings, eating way too many cronuts, and is a carrier. Put it together, Rach," Kurt answered his best friend.

Rachel, who knew about carriers through her dads, gasped, "Blaine, are you pregnant?"

"Yeah. I am," Blaine answered with a smile that could rival only the smile on his face when he met Kurt at McKinley.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rachel yelled.

"Thanks, Rach," Blaine thanked her.

"How far along are you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Blaine replied.

"Well, we need to make you an appointment to see if you are pregnant...and get you on the right prenatal vitamins if you are," Rachel informed him.

"Rach, I've been having symptoms for two months. I know I'm pregnant," Blaine laughed.

"B, those symptoms could also be stress," Rachel pointed out. "You just started at NYADA."

"I don't know how, Rachel, but I just know that it wasn't a false positive. I feel pregnant," Blaine responded. "How did my baby penguin manage to get me pregnant?"

"What the hell?" Rachel asked, confused.

"During the two and a half months I was at Dalton, Sue came up to us at the Lima Bean. She said that you guys were doing sexy stuff for Regionals. Blaine told me that the Warblers need to 'do something sexified.' We did a performance of Animal by Neon Trees, and I was making 'weird faces.' I told Blaine 'I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin,' and that's how the 'baby penguin' thing started," Kurt explained.

"How do you remember all that?" Rachel asked.

"Puh-leese. Like I wouldn't remember every detail about the two and a half months I was at Dalton," Kurt answered. "Where I met the love of my life."

* * *

"Blaine, you are definitely pregnant," Dr. Kingsley stated. "Do you want to see your child?"

"Of course!" Kurt answered.

"OK, Blaine, lift your shirt. This may be a little cold," Dr. Kingsley warned.

"Oh, shit! That's cold!" Blaine yelled.

"I get that reaction a lot from first time parents," Dr. Kingsley chuckled.

Once the ultrasound popped up on the screen, both Kurt and Blaine's hearts stopped.

"T-that's our child?" Kurt stuttered.

"Yep," Dr. Kingsley nodded.

"Is it too early to tell the sex?" Blaine asked.

"You should be able to find out at your next appointment. You look like you're 14 weeks along...everything seems healthy...congratulations!" Dr. Kingsley replied. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Can we?" Blaine asked.

"Sure!" Dr. Kingsley answered and pressed a few buttons, and a sound rang throughout the room.

"We have to tell Samcedes and Artie," Blaine sat up abruptly.

"And parents," Kurt added.

"We are screwed," Blaine sighed.

"Isn't that what got us into this mess? Screwing?" Kurt asked.

"Shut up. Now I want to do things to you not appropriate in a doctor's office," Blaine answered.

"Oh, Blaine, ever the dapper boyfriend," Kurt sighed. "This pregnancy has really changed you."

"Trust me. Every pregnant woman or man gets a little horny," Dr. Kingsley jumped in.

"How many have you and your partner had?" Blaine asked.

"Three. One is 16-I had her my junior year of high school,-and the other two twins are 7," Dr. Kingsley answered. "I see you both go to NYADA. Blaine, you can do anything you did before getting pregnant if it's not too uncomfortable. Just avoid stress. You'll probably be put on bed rest the last few months."

"He has to take Cassie July's rigorous dance class. That class is very stressful. Especially the dances you have to perform. How is he going to 'avoid stress?'" Kurt asked.

"Maybe you could drop out of the dance class," Dr. Kingsley suggested.

* * *

"Madame Tibideaux?" Blaine asked, standing in the doorway of her office.

"Yes, Blaine?" Carmen answered.

"I'm so sorry, but can I drop Dance 101?" Blaine questioned.

"May I ask why?" Carmen asked.

"I'm expecting a child, and my doctor told me to avoid stressful situations," Blaine answered, rubbing his three months pregnant bump.

"Congratulations. And yes. I will inform Ms. July about this immediately," Carmen stated.

"Thank you," Blaine thanked her.

"No problem. But I just have one question: how?" Carmen asked.

"My body has the ability to produce eggs. And one of those eggs was fertilized when Kurt and I had sex earlier this year," Blaine explained.

"I see, I see. Well, I will notify Ms. July in your scheduling change. Would you like me to tell her why?" Carmen asked.

"If she asks," Blaine replied. "Thanks again. I really have to go."

"Bye, Blaine," Carmen waved.

'_That went better than I expected_' Blaine thought.

* * *

**Kurt: One question: why am I never pregnant in any of your stories?**

**Blaine: It would be a nice break...**

**Erin: You are. I just haven't finished writing it yet.**

**Blaine: Happy Easter, everybody!**

**Kurt: Happy Easter!**

**Erin: Happy Easter! (I'm with my family and I'm bored. -_-)**

**Blaine: Review! Tell her to give me a break.**

**Erin: No! Review! And tell Blaine to shut up!**

**Kurt: I'm just ignoring you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erin: To Anon—at least put your name behind your reviews and comments. Even and especially if it's hate.**

**Kurt: Yeah. She can't tell us who to bitch to if you don't put your name there.**

**Erin: Not my point...but yeah. And I can write what I want to. It's my account. My stories. No one can tell me what I can and can't write.**

**Blaine: Especially if you don't put your name behind the review.**

**Erin: Enough chatting. Who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Blaine: I will! Erin is just a girl with no life who sits on her bed all day reading and writing fanfictions. So of course she doesn't own Glee. Or us.**

**Erin: Hey! I have a life!**

**Kurt: Uh...no you don't.**

**Erin: You...shut up.**

* * *

"Do you think we should tell Quinn next?" Blaine asked. "Seeing as though she's been through this before..."

"Sure. I mean, if you want to...you totally can," Kurt answered.

"I'll text her now," Blaine stated, getting up off the couch and grabbing his iPhone from his bedside table drawer, which now held lube and condoms.

_To: Quinn_

_From: Blaine_

_hi, Q. I'm not gonna be able to make it down 2 Yale 2 tell u this, so I'll just text it 2 u...I'm pregnant._

_To: Blaine_

_From: Quinn_

_That's amazing! How far along r u?_

_To: Quinn_

_From: Blaine_

_14 weeks._

Quinn didn't text back after that. Assuming she got caught by her professor, he sighed and pocketed his phone.

"That's done," Blaine sighed. "I think her professor took her phone away..."

"Why would you think that?" Kurt asked.

"I texted her how far along I was and she didn't text back. Not even a 'goodbye' or anything," Blaine answered.

"You think she's still in class? Blaine, it's 9 at night!" Kurt asked. "She's probably researching something."

'I'm a Gryffindor

I'll fly with my friends

We'll never back down

And fight to the end,' Blaine's text notification sounded.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Quinn_

_Sorry about that. Professor almost caught me on my phone. Should be more careful..._

"Told you!" Blaine smirked. "She was in class."

_To: Quinn_

_From: Blaine_

_its OK. I no how u feel. I got caught on my phone all the time Dalton._

_To: Blaine_

_From: Quinn_

_ 6_your-pregnancy-14-weeks_ _

Blaine clicked on the link. He found out that the baby was around the size of a lemon and its facial muscles can form one expression after another. It was also starting to produce urine.

_To: Quinn_

_From: Blaine_

_Thanks for the link; we'll be using this website a lot._

_To: Blaine_

_From: Quinn_

_I know. It's fun seeing what your little one is doing in there._

_To: Blaine_

_From: Quinn_

_Hello whoever Quinn was texting. I'm Professor Wilson. If you could stop texting and disrupting this class, I'd appreciate it very much. -Eric Wilson_

_To: Quinn_

_From: Blaine_

_Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._

"She got caught," Blaine told Kurt.

"Does that website say when you'll be horny all the time?" Kurt asked.

"Around the middle of the second trimester at 21 weeks," Blaine answered. "Why?"

"I just can't wait until then...," Kurt stated.

"Well, we could start practicing now," Blaine suggested seductively.

"I like how you think, Anderson," Kurt answered and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine moaned when Kurt started kissing him on his neck. "Kurt. Bedroom. Now."

Kurt picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

_*****SMUT STARTS HERE!*****_

When they reached their bedroom, Blaine practically threw his shirt off.

"Say that you need me, honey," Kurt asked, voice deep.

"I need you, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine yelled.

"That's what I thought," Kurt replied and continued kissing him down his neck. When he reached the toned muscles of Blaine's chest, it was Kurt that moaned, "Blaine, you're so hot."

"You're hotter than me. I'm just getting fat," Blaine responded.

"No, you're not," Kurt said in between kisses. "You're pregnant and I love you and this baby."

He continued kissing him, and, getting to his stomach, gave him one sloppy kiss in the middle of it and continued peppering kisses around his abdomen.

Blaine opened his side drawer and took out the half-emptied bottle of lube that he bought the week before. He opened the bottle, squeezed a generous amount onto his hands, and opened up Kurt's dick by using his fingers.

"Just put it in!" Kurt moaned.

"Condom?" Blaine asked, holding up the piece of protection.

"I'm not a carrier! What can happen? We're both clean," Kurt answered.

"True...," Blaine said, throwing the condom on the floor.

"Blaine! Oh, Blaine!" Kurt moaned as Blaine entered him.

"You like that?" Blaine asked. "Cum for me, baby."

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned as he hit his orgasm.

"Kurt!" Blaine moaned. He hit his orgasm a few minutes later.

_*****SMUT ENDS HERE!*****_

As they were riding down from their orgasms, Kurt kissed Blaine's slightly protruding stomach, saying, "I love you so much."

"I still can't believe we're doing this. Engaged, living together, and having a baby together," Blaine told me.

"Neither can I. Neither can I," Kurt agreed, lovingly stroking Blaine's stomach.

* * *

**Erin: Yeah, yeah, I know. The smut kind of sucks.**

**Blaine: It really does.**

**Erin: Shut up, you! Where's Kurt, by the way?**

**Kurt: I was just in the bathroom.**

**Erin: Where do you think the bathroom is?**

**Kurt: *pointing* Right over there...**

**Erin: Uh...that's a closet...**

**Blaine: Review! Tell Erin and Kurt to stop their randomness!**

**Kurt: Shut up!**

**Erin: I would like more reviews...so REVIEW!**

**Blaine: And if it's negative, give some suggestions.**

**Kurt: *sighs dramatically* Is anyone gonna say that Erin doesn't own the song 'House Song' by Ministry of Magic?**

**Erin: Oh. I made a mistake. Oopsie. I originally had Kurt topping, but that changed to Blaine...**


End file.
